


Surprised

by spn_cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, People's Choice Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_cockles/pseuds/spn_cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha was sad because Jensen did not congratulated to have won a People's choice awards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

Misha really could not believe what he was seeing  
He spent all night watching the PCA, waiting for the result of the category in which was running but the program ended and had not announced, then went to the site to confirm that there was no gain, because surely he would not win Jensen and Ian, he thought, until he saw

  
He had won ...  
  
HOW DID IT HAPPEN??????

"NO, this can only be wrong, **have to be** ", he thought, but time passed and had not changed the outcome, so he accepted, "I won" and went to thank his fans on twitter using the old irony ever and provoking your jensen

  
_"Wait, i won the PCA? WTF? Well, i'm back to thinking this vote was rigged. I'm not even an actor (or the sci-fi / fantasy.) PS: Thank you guys. "_   
  
_"Seriously, thank you guys. They give These Things to real big shots, like @TheEllenShow & @RobertDowneyJr & @JensenAckles! Kinda cool. "_

  
Received very calls of congratulating: Vicky, Jared, Mark, Rob, Richard, Sebastian, Osric ... less than Jensen, which made him a little sad, but he understood that the guy was not much use the Internet and social media so he concluded that he did not know he had won yet.

The next day they were back in Vancouver for recordings of Supernatural. He only talked to Jensen when they recorded a couple of scenes together, but he did not mention anything about the award. OKAY

Jared and Jensen just recorded their first scenes and left, while Misha and Mark was still recording, and when finished, he went straight to his trailer sad because Jensen has not had congratulated.

  
When he opened the door and turned on the lights, he was surprised by the number of people yelling "SURPRISE!" And in the middle of them all, Jensen, who approached slowly, with that irresistible smile and said in your ear

  
"Mish, you think I had forgotten?" and he said yes, and Jensen proceeded "well, I just wanted to surprise you and call all our friends and family for together celebrate your award", he did not answer and just looked hypnotized to Jensen's green eyes, because he was really suprised with what he had prepared for him.

After a while, Jensen came closer still and said "of course, later we will have a party to celebrate together, alone " and bit your ear, gave a kiss on your neck and he blinked at him with a sexy smile. Misha shuddered and Jensen came back to his friends.

They could not wait for all those people go away to initiate your own private party.


End file.
